Mall of Asia Arena
The Mall of Asia Arena (also known as SM Arena or MOA Arena) is an arena located in Pasay, Philippines within the SM Mall of Asia complex. Its grand opening was on June 16. But it soft opened on May 19, 2 days before the show. It has a seating capacity of over 16,000 seats, while the full-house capacity has over 20,000 seats. May 21 & 22, 2012 :Part of The Born This Way Ball Tour. Additional notes: *There was no Monster Pit at these shows *Zedd was the first DJ to perform in the arena, but the first headlining performer was Lady Gaga. *Mother G.O.A.T. did not move on the middle. Additional notes (May 21): *Lady Gaga was threatened with arrest if she were to perform "Alejandro" and "Judas." She went on performing those songs as per usual, and did not face charges as no signs of blasphemy or pornography were found during the performances. *During Kill The Bitch, Mother G.O.A.T's face didn't appear inside her prism. *Gaga needed to use a handled microphone in the final chorus because her headset microphone broke during the bridge of "Born This Way." *Supposedly, Gaga would only say: "When you leave, some of you will stick by me. And others, will betray me. You will not kill me!" before "Judas". But, for this show, before that part, she made a speech about the "Judas" controversy in Manila: "Oh, you like this song, huh…” ''and the line: "I am not a creature of your government Manila!". '' *Lady Gaga made a short speech before the performance of "Hair". Her speech was her reaction and opinion on the media backlash and protests on her Born This Way Ball Tour in Manila: **"I know that everybody, you know, thinks that I stand for, well not everybody, not everybody, I shouldn't say that, but some people think that I stand for like, really inappropriate things that are really bad for... (crowd screams) Listen, I am slightly irresponsible, let's be honest, okay? It's okay. But they're not completely right and the truth is I want the fucking best for you. I want the best for every single one of you. I love you with all of my heart and all my soul, I really do, and all the things that I think about and the way that I am, it's my lifestyle, it's just part of this one big giant 'performance art statement of liberation. So, I hope that you feel tonight, as free as your hair. And to those of you that don't feel free, take the best opportunity to free yourselves." Began the song but stopped early to continue her speech: "I am also a little bit jet lagged, so if I start crying or anything it's only because I've been travelling lot (takes a little break) But I just feel like, you know, so many people have been protesting and it really doesn't bother me truly because I know that there has to be change, but for all those kids all over the world that take their lives when they're so young because they feel bullied or they're afraid because they're gay and they don't want to tell anybody, don't you think that some of us should FUCKING STAND UP AND SAY THE GODDAMN TRUTH? It's true. It's not about the music, it's not about, it's not about anything, it's not about my clothes, it's not about having a hit record, it's the fucking goddamn truth that people in the world need to be free of who they are and be proud and feel valuable no matter where they are." *The bridge of "Bloody Mary" includes Gaga doing disco actions. Ever since, she kept doing that to the latter shows. ;Set list Category:Philippines Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour Category:2012 concerts Category:2012 live performances